


【槐树精x巍】又*无题

by WioooFi



Category: Guaridian（TV）-Fandoms
Genre: Guaridian（TV）, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 原创槐树精x沈巍警告：ooc，私设，触手，产卵





	【槐树精x巍】又*无题

**Author's Note:**

> 原创槐树精x沈巍  
> 警告：ooc，私设，触手，产卵

　　黑能量，使不出来。  
　　  
　　沈巍尝试动了动手指，除了四肢被限制得更紧，一丝黑能量都没有溢出。  
　  
　　　眼前正被某种湿滑的长条物体遮盖着，眼镜不知去了哪里，那物体像活物，从轻轻覆于眼皮到完全压实，表皮缓慢地摩擦着他的眼部皮肤，剥夺所有光源。  
　　  
　　空气仿佛被加了蜜，在甜甜的槐花香气下粘稠不堪，黏糊糊、湿哒哒地堵塞着呼吸，不仅是口鼻，食道、气管，乃至肺部都好像将被这黏稠感占满。  
　　  
　　温热、湿滑、且摸不到实处，这些最令沈巍头皮发紧。分明是有与捂着自己眼睛的相同物体在手边滑过，使劲推，那东西就软软地顺着自己手掌力道弯曲下去，使他只能推到加蜜的空气，完全的有力无处使。  
　　  
　　这到底是什么东西，又是什么人，会在这种时候找上自己。  
　　  
　　最初是为了追捕地星新组建的一个反动团队，他们由不少觉醒了异能的地形人组成，目的是一改单独行动时的战斗力不足，通过团队行动让地星翻身，并将地星的叛徒——黑袍使从地星神坛上推下来。他们的行动日益明目张胆起来，特调处拥有战斗力的人在对峙中先后负伤。而就在几日前，他查到了此反动团队的下一次行动意在彻底摧毁特调处所有战力，他没法放任那一天的到来，所以才背着赵云澜在夜间偷偷行动，前往地星。  
　　  
　　通道一直都藏在一颗大槐树前，此时正是槐花开的时节，甜腻的花香充斥着那一方角落，风一吹便轻柔浮去远方。沈巍一如既往地抬起右手，黑能量自他手中溢出，于空中绕成一个圈，一道透明的门随之在其中显现，透过这道门，对面漆黑的槐树树干在他眼中张牙舞爪扭曲起来。  
　　  
　　沈巍在踏入透明门的前一刻嗅到了一阵陡然加重的槐花香，还未来得及再看一眼，便已来到不见阳光的冰冷地星。就是在这里他中了敌人的计，当时他只专注对付眼前人，不想被具有暂时消除对方黑能量能力的人近了身。  
　　  
　　身为黑袍使却无法释放黑能量，这样的情形对那些如狼似虎觊觎他性命的人来说太有利了，这样的黑袍使不正是人们口中的砧板鱼肉，连个像样的武器都变不出来了不是么。  
　　  
　　再然后……  
　　  
　　沈巍努力令自己冷静下来，忽视游离在周围的长条湿滑物体，回想他遭受如今困境的最后几幕，希望能从记忆细节中找出对方身份。  
　　  
　　再然后，他堪堪甩掉紧跟身后的反抗团队成员，从开启的两星通道中回到海星。  
　　  
　　可就在那时…  
　　  
　　“唔…！”  
　　  
　　一根湿滑的长条在人紧抿的唇边摩挲够了，沈巍刚准备张口询问那根东西就不容反抗地冲进去，原本还算绵软的物体突然有了硬度，也不躲沈巍尝试合拢的上下齿列，只用滑腻的半圆头部在口腔内壁、舌头、上颚来回扫荡。  
　　  
　　沈巍无法看见任何事物，那根覆盖在他双眼上的物体也还没有松开，手脚被缚，一根较为粗壮的长条物也缠在他腰部配合着将他举离地面。塞于口中的那根突然又深入一步，沈巍徒劳地仰起头缓解，却只是让口腔食道绷成一线，更方便对方的入侵。  
　　  
　　那撑开他的嘴巴进进出出的样子就像在逼他为自己口交，几乎无法呼吸，每一次都一插到底，直抵喉咙。沈巍何曾做过这种事情，只能从喉间不断发出因犯呕而起的呜咽，鼻腔一酸，两眼眶发热，不受控制地要流出干呕时憋出的生理泪水来。直接接触着发烫眼眶的微凉条状物又像是在帮他的眼睛缓解酸胀，可惜沈巍没有看见过它们的模样，陌生活物在眼皮周围轻轻滑动摩擦，直教他产生一次次直达心底的恶心感。  
　　  
　　那东西抽插够了，沈巍被迫紧紧包裹在它表面的双唇突然感受到口中事物在输送某种液体一般，由唇外到口内，长条物接连鼓胀起两次，下一秒就有液体溅射在口腔内，填堵了喉咙。  
　　  
　　“咕…咳咳……！”  
　　  
　　待液体射尽，口腔终于被放过。胃部一阵阵抽搐着，沈巍就像个差点溺水而亡的人剧烈咳嗽起来，又不得不将这不知名的液体吞入胃中。  
　　  
　　恶心，如成群结队、密密麻麻的蚂蚁从胃部爬上胸膛再钻入脑壳。嘴唇边也牵着断也断不了的液体丝线，沈巍偏头躲开那物体再一次靠近自己唇边，下意识伸出舌头叫着清理嘴角边的液体。  
　　  
　　是槐花香。  
　　  
　　方才被侵犯口腔时没精力注意这些液体到底是什么味道，此时仿佛有混合了槐花蜜的水蘸在自己舌尖，甜甜的，像小甜品，在这不合时宜地叫着沈巍放松，又香香的，仿若来自刚刚盛开的朵朵槐花，花朵旁的枝叶上还挂着露珠，散发雨后的清香。  
　　  
　　在沈巍短暂的愣神中，覆于眼前的长条物也缓缓退去，一阵微风吹过，发热的眼睛再度清凉了一些，沈巍终于得以看清周围事物：漆黑的树林，向上枝头交错，茂密的树叶布成一张密不透风的网遮挡在夜空之下，向下盘根错节，一些树木的根系上半部分冒出地面，泥土涂在其上，落叶点缀其旁。还有缠绕在自己身上的一条条…触手——这个词还是前不久听赵云澜说的，在黑夜无法清除分辨它们的颜色，多半是暗紫色的，再带着些红。  
　　  
　　这些触手不动还好，一动起来就在空中弯弯扭扭，像有独立思维般企图顺着衣服间的各个空隙向里钻，专挑那些能让身体感受到性的苛刻位置。它们有粗有细，粗可达小臂，细可比针尖。一根较粗的触手在系紧的皮带处来来去去好多次，一时钻不进去就在跨前游离，沈巍羞恼得只想并腿躲开，无奈缠在腿上的突然将他的腿拉向两侧，偏细的几根触手便顺着他的裤腰钻了进去，贴着皮肤漫无目的的向前延伸。  
　　  
　　不，不是漫无目的，沈巍清楚的感受到它们竟然一钻进去就拧成两股缠绕在身前部位，再用尖端搔刮前端。沈巍躲不开，两手被缚于身后的他被迫承受这这种东西在自己私处的肆无忌惮，缠在根部的触手似乎还在一紧一松上下撸动，血液一点点向下涌去，沈巍再不愿，那一处都因如此的逗弄有了反应。  
　　  
　　一股渗人的冷意从骨子里冒出，他想到自己竟然在口腔被侵犯后有心思想那液体是香甜的，还被这种奇怪的东西骚弄到有了感觉就无法接受。触手似乎又探去了最为难以启齿的地方，在紧闭的褶皱口细细搔刮，那种痒意令沈巍更加难以忍受，还有触手绕去了乳首，有的在腰间用湿滑的表面“抚摸”，有一根还停留在会阴处摩擦。  
　　  
　　快感自下腹腾起，像一点火苗找到易燃物，顷刻间燃烧成一团火焰，不应该，明明不该这么有感觉的。  
　　  
　　沈巍张口急促呼了口气又咬紧牙关，舌面上酷似槐花蜜的味道还停留着，未消散一丝一毫。  
　　  
　　也不知道是不是自己咽下去的液体有问题，又或是此时贴着自己皮肤的触手表面所分泌的东西有问题，触手没游走过一处，那处的皮肤都带上了热意，被自己的衬衫贴上去摩擦都有了细微的感觉。  
　　  
　　本来还想着坚持到黑能量恢复……  
　　  
　　只听咔嚓一声，皮带被解开，裤链被拉下，没了限制的裤子松松垮垮，轻而易举就顺着光滑腿面被褪至腿弯，沈巍眼看着一根足有三指粗的触手顺着腿面向自己身后私密处伸去，势要一口气破开阻碍。  
　　  
　　“…停下！”  
　　  
　　冷静如沈巍，也在这种时刻慌了神。  
　　  
　　触手仿佛听懂了他情急之下的喊话，只是抵在褶皱处一轻一重按揉，并勾开贴着臀部的底裤，分泌出更多的液体涂抹在两瓣臀肉，股缝，前方几乎完全勃起的分身和后方紧紧收缩起来的穴口上。  
　　  
　　见触手没再继续，沈巍才缓缓张开口呼出低沉的吐息，缓解压抑情欲时憋着的那股劲。  
　　  
　　可是形势再没有任何好转，各个触手还是无休止地挑逗着他身体上每一寸肌肤。  
　　  
　　马甲早被解开了，似乎因为不能进去更幽深柔软的地方，有“思想”的触手也没了解衣扣的  
闲情逸致，衬衫由两根从侧方地面上蔓延过来的触手近乎粗暴地撕扯开来，衣扣崩掉落于地面，沈巍也在制止的话尚未出口前羞耻地闭紧眼睛、别过头去。  
　　  
　　在衬衫被撕开的下一秒，他看到了，看到自己的胸膛前攀着两条较细的触手，是之前从衣服下摆钻上来的，它们的头部变成了吸盘模样，左右各一次轮流地吮吸着翘立而红肿的乳珠。原本缀在胸前很小的两点，此刻就像充血肿胀起来的两粒红豆，暴露在清凉的夜色中，在被吸盘吸住时蔓出细小电流般的快感，又在被松开后沾着透明粘液感受阵阵凉风，在风的刺激下产生想要被包裹住的冲动。  
　　  
　　刚才沈巍的注意力一直都放在下半身，这才反应过来身体内快感之所以如此快速地堆积，不断刺激着乳首的两根触手也是下足了功夫。  
　　  
　　声音开始有些控制不住了，浑身都在不正常发热，变得比以前敏感了一倍。沈巍固执地咬着牙谨防自己发出任何声音，可当快感在一次又一次毫无预兆的猛冲向大脑和四肢时还是颤抖起身子，从口中泄出一两声竭力压制的低吟，像沾了一点蜜糖，又轻又黏。  
　　  
　　沈巍断然不会承认自己竟发出这种声音，便在声音泄入夜空的下一刻再次咬紧牙关，抿紧双唇，不惜压抑着呼吸也想要将一切控制不了的声音制止在喉咙处，可这样做也只是让被情欲侵占的大脑逐渐有了缺氧的感觉，身上身下的快感变得更加汹涌且清晰，哪一处受了怎样的刺激，又升起了多么强烈的快感，都不可控的于一瞬间回馈给大脑。  
　　  
　　一切都开始失控，几根偏细的触手取缔那一根稍粗的，一个接一个挤开后穴紧闭的褶皱向内里刺戳过去，先前被触手涂抹在穴口的液体成了最好的润滑，被快感侵蚀的身体也轻易接纳了第一根最细的触手，紧接着第二根，第三根，它们让柔嫩的血肉接受着它们，终于到第五根时，沈巍在快感之余感受到了饱胀和不适。  
　　  
　　而这些纤细的触手们却再次拧在一起，模拟着动物之间的性交在沈巍身体里进进出出，用拧出来凹凸不平的地方无差别的刺激穴壁任何地方，前列腺点也包含在其中。  
　　  
　　根本无法控制身体的颤抖，留在胸前充当吸盘的两根触手更用力的吮吸起来，缠绕着茎身的触手飞速撸动，贯穿身后的则愈加疯狂刺激前列腺和甬道内壁。  
　　  
　　沈巍一点都不想承认，可高潮确实就要到了，快感一齐冲向下半身，胀痛的性器在触手包裹下弹跳了两下，欲望化为浊液，酝酿在里面只带发泄出来，可就在沈巍腰身紧绷着高潮的一瞬间，一条极细的触手飞快刺进尿道口，将精液直接阻挡在了射出前的那一刻。  
　　  
　　“啊……出去…”  
　　  
　　沈巍低吼一声，难耐地在触手缠绕下弓起身子，企图躲开那根对于尿道的入侵。前端被止住了发泄口，后方的刺激却半分没停，沈巍根本来不及、也没办法阻止它们肆意的抽插，在胸前乳首被猛地紧紧吸住时，一直没入后穴的触手整根抽出，一插到底，来自腰部以下的酸热感登时在身体内炸开，爆炸余韵在体内一圈圈蔓延。  
　　  
　　沈巍绷紧身体，他被制止了射精，可另一种绵长的高潮也让他的大脑在这几秒内变得一片空白，在饱胀的痛感中又体验着前列腺高潮，令他忘记了对声音的克制，在这片无人的漆黑树林中呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　几秒钟似乎过得格外漫长，沈巍阖着眼不住喘息着。方才那不正常的热度退去一半，夜晚的凉意便顺着皮肤流淌进身体。  
　　  
　　一直将他举离地面的触手卸了劲，把他缓缓放置回地面上。  
　　  
　　缠在茎身上的触手还未退开，沈巍知道这一切并没有结束。只怪自己考虑不周，因中计而暂时无法使出黑能量，这才被逮到空子，被这种令人心生厌恶的东西在树林中玩弄到高潮，这要是被别人知道了……  
　　  
　　沈巍仰躺在地面上不敢继续往下想象，蓝色马甲已经滑到了他被束缚着的手肘边，白色衬衫一边挂在肩头，一边半挂于大臂，堆在手臂上袖箍处。而眼镜，早在被蒙住双眼时就不知道掉去了哪里，赤裸着的皮肤上皆是干涸后略显粘腻的液体。  
　　  
　　他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，槐花蜜的味道再一次渗进味蕾，觉得香甜的同时脑海中又自动弹出了最初被触手入侵口腔，仿佛……仿佛一个陌生的人将精液射进他口中一般的行径画面。沈巍脸色一变，反胃得躺在地上咳了两声才收住脑中画面的继续进行。  
　　  
　　被摩擦到泛红的后穴里不知何时更换成了更粗的一根触手，可能趁着他因高潮而失神的间隙吧。沈巍没精力思考这种问题，现在那根触手就跟坚挺的棍子没在他身体中，身体被强行打开的异样感不是一时半会儿就能消失的。  
　　  
　　至少，得先挣脱开双手才行。  
　　  
　　有了地面的支撑，用起力来再不会觉得没有支撑点。他侧过身躺下，尝试挣扎缠住双臂的触手。  
　　  
　　纹丝不动。  
　　  
　　还有愈来愈紧的趋势。  
　　  
　　无论沈巍怎么用力都挣脱不开半分，相反，刺在他铃口中的纤细触手还警告般地抽出几厘米，再钻入更深的地方。脆弱的尿道哪能承受这种源自于外物的折磨，最细的触手头部似乎都快戳去了膀胱，尖锐而连绵不绝的疼痛与酸胀感齐行，其中又夹杂了几分没宣泄完全的快感。  
　　  
　　沈巍没忍住，闭起眼睛急促地喘了几声，压抑在嗓子里的痛呼硬生生被沈巍转成了几乎听不见的微弱呻吟。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　“好可惜，为什么黑袍使大人不能再多叫两声，我还以为能听见黑袍使大人示弱的痛呼声呢。”  
　　  
　　一个男人的声音出现，沈巍整个人瞬间僵在原地，头皮发麻，心脏快速跳动，手脚发凉……  
　　  
　　他虽然早就猜测这些都是某位针对他的人的所作所为，可除了在自己身体上缠绕着的触手，他没有感受到任何其他人的气息。  
　　  
　　他到底在旁边看了多久，难道也是地星人，但他早就看过地星人的名册，没有一个人的黑能量是以这种方式呈现的。  
　　  
　　而这些疑问在几乎停滞正常运转的大脑中只出现了一秒，自己全部该有的不该有的反应都被看了去，即便知道操控这些触手的人会来，真正等到这一刻时还是难以面对。  
　　  
　　沈巍羞愤之下只想到并进双腿，可绑着他两腿的触手……又或是这个男人不许，反而将沈巍双腿向两侧大大拉开，缠在腰部的触手再配合着轻轻举起，被迫他做出门户大敞的姿态面对自己。  
　　  
　　竟然真有这样的一天，看着高高在上的黑袍使无力地被扒开衣物，在寂静无人的深夜里被其他东西限制行动，露出情欲的一面，露出满是羞耻的一面，将自己最为隐私的地方毫无遮拦地展现给别人看，纵然是被迫的。  
　  
　　谁能想到呢。  
　　  
　　谁又敢真的想象。  
　　  
　　可是他看到了！这么多年来通过他面前的传送门往来于地海两星之间，冷冰冰且不可亵玩的黑袍使就在刚才，在他的眼前被玩到了高潮，这是多么令人兴奋的一件事情。  
　　  
　　男人终于从树林最黑暗的地方走了出来，他像个普通人类一般，留着短发，五官立体，双手插在衣服兜中，一步步走到沈巍面前。他走得越近，那股熟悉的槐花香味越浓，浓郁的花香甚至让沈巍本就因憋着欲望不甚清醒的大脑更加晕眩。  
　　  
　　待男人走到身旁，沈巍才看清他那些不同于普通人类的地方，最明显的莫过于从脊背延伸出来的数根长条物体，它们是这个男人身体的一部分，能随意变换长短粗细，也就是正缠绕在他身上的东西。再就是从衣领口，顺着脖子一路攀上脸颊的、仿佛人类暴起的青筋脉络一样的须状凸起，又像是根系末端蔓延到了面部，在贴着面颊上爬几厘米后抚平、消失不见。  
　　  
　　双腿还是无法合拢，塞在身体中的触手又在男人掌控下开始缓慢进出，摩擦着沈巍前后两处极脆弱敏感的内壁。  
　　  
　　多少还在沈巍可以控制的范围内，他忍着细细麻麻的疼痛和莫名其妙的快感看向来人。  
　　  
　　“你到底…是什么人。”  
　　  
　　在他开口时，男人操纵触手恶趣味地让其按着体内敏感点碾磨，成功看到沈巍拧起眉头，不得不身体打颤，将一句话分为两句话来说。  
　　  
　　那喘息声和每一次他负伤后隐忍的声音如出一辙，只是多了层湿度，便显现出一丝色情感。  
　　  
　　男人看着沈巍的举手无措更加开心了，轻飘飘的笑声飘至耳边，一同还有被风吹来的槐花香。  
　　  
　　“我一直在看着您，黑袍使大人，”他笑过后抬起头，“从您初到龙城，并发现隐藏于我面前的两星通道开始。”  
　　  
　　果然是那颗槐树么。  
　　  
　　“你是花族。可是花族不应该有你这样……呃啊！”  
　　  
　　不待沈巍将话说完，填充满他身后的触手忽然猛地往内刺戳一截，太深了，独自都要被顶穿一般的痛意瞬间席卷而来，沈巍只得将腰身高高弓起，冷汗霎时间从额头冒出。  
　　  
　　甫一进去，那根粗壮的触手再没有其他动作，空气就这样凝结了数秒后，有什么东西开始顺着触手内部一颗一颗被送往体内。  
　　  
　　肠道深处被某种其他物体填满，身体里又酸又胀，沈巍使劲夹紧后穴也无法阻止触手一鼓一鼓向他体内传送。其余触手在他各个敏感点处游离，它们的表面又分泌出液体，液体渗入皮肤，连对于尿道的折磨都变得可以忍受，并且在尖端几乎要戳去膀胱时产生一种急于发泄欲望的快感。  
　　  
　　疼痛、快意，好不容易清醒的大脑又被这两种纠缠不清的感觉拖入泥沼。  
　　  
　　“快停下……那是，什么东西…”  
　　  
　　感觉自己的肚子都要被撑起一个弧度，已经多少个了，肠道不堪重负地发出疼痛信息，饥饿那根触手还在将物体送入体内。  
　　  
　　“嘘，黑袍使大人请慢慢听我说。”男人蹲在沈巍旁边，用手轻轻覆在沈巍已经因忍耐而红了一圈的眼睛上，心情甚好地看着他急促喘息，任何一种挑逗都能逼他发出其余时间听不到的低吟。  
　　  
　　“我本来只是普通的花族，常年守在那个地方，看您来往于地海两星。”  
　　  
　　“最初只是觉得这样看着就好，我也着实没有什么能力可以与您比肩，可是几年前，”男人用手拭去沈巍额上冒出的冷汗，“通过这道门从地星溢向这边的黑能量越来越多，每一次大门开启都会溢出…对您而言可能不算什么，甚至不会关注到，对我这种没有黑能量的人来说十分巨大的黑能量气团。”  
　　  
　　“我长时间被黑能量包围，久而久之也吸收进了体内，变成现在这样。”  
　　  
　　话语被沈巍听进去了多少男人并不在意，他只是陈述着事实，并享受着掌心下，沈巍的身体颤抖得更加厉害。他控制着埋在柔软肠道内的触手缓缓退出，只留下一堆其他物体在沈巍身体里。  
　　  
　　拔出时“啵”的一声轻响，从来不及一下合拢的穴口内流淌出透明水流，要不是他没有刻意言语逗弄人的癖好，不然真想用手指沾上液体，一边按揉红肿的穴口一边感慨堂堂黑袍使大人竟然被玩出了水，而且分身还高高勃起着，非常精神。  
　　  
　　他用一只手在人身体上肆意抚摸着，沈巍羞愤地将头转去另一边不看他。  
　　  
　　“其实放在以往，我肯定是不敢对您动手动脚的，更别说作出这种…我已经幻想了好久好久的事情，得多谢让您暂时使用不了黑能量的人才行。对了，至于放入您身体里的东西，是触手内部制造出来的卵而已。”  
　　  
　　“…卵？”沈巍疑惑重复道。他需要知道那是什么东西，毕竟那些物体正挤压在他的肠道内，滑腻得好似没有一点摩擦。想让它离开自己的身体，却又在即将滑去穴口时被他用力夹紧肌肉再度推回原位，敏感点就这样一次一次被刺激着。  
　　  
　　“是啊，卵，现在就像我的种子一样，因为受了不属于自己的能量影响，连种子都变得这么奇怪了不是么。但是现在，黑袍使大人，我希望您能将我的种子排出来，除非您想让他在体内生根发芽。”  
　　  
　　男人走去正对沈巍下身的位置，将插于尿道中的触手一下抽掉，只见挺立的下体在空中颤巍巍地抖动两下，吐出淅淅沥沥的清液。  
　　  
　　那处现在成了全身最敏感的地方，男人用手包裹住头部，指腹压于铃口处打圈按揉，毫不意外地发现沈巍再次乱了呼吸，只顾着压抑呻吟，却没注意下身肌肉的紧绷，一颗湿滑的卵球就这样“噗啾”一声，被肠肉挤压出来，那之后穴口又含着水急忙紧紧闭住。  
　　  
　　男人正好看到了全程，而沈巍则已经羞到无地自容，身体的所有反应已经被看光，这都无所谓了，可如果再按照男人所说将那些一个个排出去…  
　　  
　　不，他宁可多忍受一会儿，也不允许自己真的那样做。  
　　  
　　他无法接受。  
　　  
　　“嗯哼……”  
　　  
　　一声沉重的哼叫又没被遏制住。茎身被男人用手富有技巧的撸动着，顶端也被染上了那种分泌出的液体，现在只是指腹最简单的摩擦都能生出无法忍耐的快感，体液像失禁了一半从小口冒出，顺着茎身向下流淌。  
　　  
　　高潮似乎又要到了，在这种双手被缚，体内还没填满了卵的情况下。  
　　  
　　“差不多该妥协了吧，黑袍使大人，不然真的会在你肚子里生根发芽的。”  
　　  
　　男人用另一只手按在沈巍的下腹部，那处肌肉紧绷，微微隆起。  
　　  
　　他只是轻轻按揉了几下，被撑开的肠肉开始叫嚣，将卵排除的身体欲望越发强烈。沈巍死死捏着拳头妄图抵御前后两方刺激，只需再多一秒，似乎身体最原始的欲望就会将他的固执和坚持打散。  
　　  
　　“啊…不要，不要按…！”  
　　  
　　“啊？虽然黑袍使大人这么想留着我的种子我很开心，可是真的在体内发芽是会很痛苦的，”说着，男人开始用了些力按压，蹂躏性器顶端的手指也更加肆无忌惮，“它们可能会长出枝丫，刺破你的肚子，长成一棵参天大树，真的想要这样么？”  
　　  
　　数根触手再次变作吸盘状，凑到沈巍身上一下下吮吸，一个甚至跑去了会阴处和紧闭的菊穴口。  
　　  
　　“您，真的想要这样么。”  
　　  
　　男人又问了一遍，沈巍已经前前后后被各方快感和细密痛感折磨到了极限，卵球数次滑到了穴口又被他推回去，前列腺频频被碾磨，积攒在下身的欲望也亟待寻到发泄出来的那个时机。沈巍睁开盛着一层雾水的双眼看向对方。  
　　  
　　之前真没想到，黑袍使竟然会有这样一双多情的桃花眼，在情欲中显得脆弱又色情。  
　　  
　　“算了，我也不想正看着从您身体里长出树来，现在这样就很好。”  
　　  
　　撸动的速度更快，欲望快速汇聚起来，沈巍不受控制地高仰起脖子发出断断续续的低吟，到这种时候了他都保持着最后一丝理智不让自己显得过分淫乱。  
　　  
　　大脑再如何抗拒，身体都是诚实的。  
　　  
　　在一阵穴肉痉挛中，卵球被一个一个推出体内。脆弱的穴口被体内的物体撑开，又闭合，再被撑开…  
　　  
　　自身的又或是来自对方的滑腻液体混作一谈，包裹在这些卵球上滚落在地，留下一滩湿漉漉的水痕。最后一个卵的表面已经有了绿色凸起，想必再过不久真会在人身体里发芽，在它滚落的一瞬间，男人抓住沈巍的腰将自己的性器一口气送入到深处。  
　　  
　　一股股精液从沈巍前端射出，飞溅到了小腹和胸膛上面，还有一滴沾去了下巴。  
　　  
　　黑夜还没有结束，黑能量也没有任何要恢复的迹象。  
　　  
　　“你以为……我最后会…会放过你吗。”沈巍终是被逼出虚弱腔调，对方看似无边无尽的顶弄中质疑出声。  
　　  
　　男人前伏身体在沈巍耳朵上落下一吻，“说不定呢。”  
　　  
　　“黑袍使大人，请记住今天晚上我带给你的一切。”  
　  
　　……  
　　  
　　…  
　　  
　　哐哐哐！  
　　  
　　“沈巍？沈巍！你在家里面吗？林静说仪器上显示在昨晚树林里有黑能量出现，一直到凌晨 五点钟才消失，要一起去看看吗？”  
　　  
　　门外传来赵云澜的喊声，将沈巍从睡眠中拽了出来。  
　　  
　　身体，特别是那些不可言说的地方都不同程度的发疼，四肢酸软。  
　　  
　　竟然一直到五点才结束么。  
　　  
　　那个人还将昏过去的他送来家中，真的太大意了，完全没有发觉有这样一个人一直在监视着自己，还掌握了所有信息。  
　　  
　　沈巍换好衣服前去为赵云澜开门，并在赵云澜看到他以前，用黑能量消除了身体上所有印记。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　“诶，沈巍，你这是做了一晚上噩梦吗，精神状态很差啊，话说……你今天好香啊。”  
　　  
　　“……是么。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，那是什么，是……对，槐花的香味！”  
　　  
　　此时还是槐花开的时节。  
　　  
　　沈巍注意到，自己的床头柜上多了一朵刚绽放不久的槐花。  
　　  
　　end


End file.
